Ace In The Hole
by DarkHelm145
Summary: Chris Claremont is a mercenary as well as an ability user. Like most mercenaries, his job takes him many places. While on a job in Yokohama goes awry, Chris now has to fight against his employers while also forming a fragile alliance with the Armed Detective Agency. Determined to finish his job, Chris fights in order to complete his assignment. ONE SHOT!


**I do NOT own Bungou Stray Dogs or Gambit!**

Ace in the Hole

Chis never missed, he was surprised when he did. He had the shot lined up perfectly, all factors were accounted for; wind speed and direction, the distance of the shot, he even knew the flight time. He never accounted for a guard to walk in front of his target. His weapon struck the guard and everyone was on high alert. He cursed as he sprinted away from the scene, with his target still alive. Chris hid in an alley for the night, not wanting to get caught by his targets henchmen. He shuffled the card deck he carried, whenever he was stressed he would shuffle it. At the top of the deck was the ace of spades, his "special" card. He put the deck away when he heard footsteps. He pulled out a nine of hearts and held it ready to throw. He put the card down when he saw who was walking. It was a young man, with black hair with white at the tips. He wore all black; black coat, black shirt, black pants, black shoes. The only non-black article of clothing was a white ruffle around his neck. Chris sighed, he was no doubt the envoy for his employers.

"You failed your assignment." the man said. "I only failed because something unexpected happened." Chris said defending himself. "I doesn't matter. Now the target knows someones onto him." the man said. "The reason you hired me was to make sure, the attack isn't linked back to you." Chris explained. "Yes and you failed." the man said. "Look! I just experienced an unknown variable, it won't happen next time." Chris said. "There is no next time." the man said.

All of a sudden black and red extensions appeared from the mans coat. One shot towards Chris, and Chris jumped back and threw his card. A red shield formed in front of the man, but the card sliced through the shield and exploded in a purple light.

"You're a fool to fight me, Akutagawa!" Chris yelled out as he jumped over a small wall.

When the smoke cleared, Akutagawa appeared unscathed and anger was all over his face.

"Claremont!" Akutagawa yelled out following him.

Chris looked back to see Akutagawa gaining on him. _For a sickly person he sure is healthy_ Chris thought. He looked forwards to see a blonde girl with two machine guns. Chris pulled out two cards and threw them. The card cut clean through the machine guns, and the girl pulled out a hand gun. Chris somersaulted over the girl and dropped a card. The card then began to glow in a purple light, which exploded in that same purple light. He looked back and saw Akutagawa run through the smoke. As he exited the smoke, Akutagawa hunched over and began to cough blood. Chris took it as good fortune and continued running. After exiting the alley, he slowed his pace to a fast walk blending into the crowd. _This will put me off their radar for awhile_ Chris thought. He continued walking, until he found another alley to hide in.

"I really need to stop hiding in alley's." Chris said aloud.

He then heard a scurrying and threw a card in that direction. He looked at what he hit, it turned out to just be a rat.

"Sorry rat." Chris said to the now dead rodent.

He turned back to the street and walked out. He then stopped and turned on his heel.

"Forgot to get the card." Chris said aloud.

He removed the six of diamonds from the rat and put it back into the deck. _I need to get a new deck soon_ Chris thought. Night fell on the city of Yokohama, it was nice city and at night it was quite nice. Chris had arrived from London to complete his assignment and he was going to stay until he completed it. As he walked he found himself in front of a large brick building with a clock on top of it. He entered the building and walked up to the correct floor. On one door the sign read _Armed Detective Agency_. Chris sighed, this was the last place he wanted to be. He pulled out a card from the deck and slid it under the door slit. On the card was camera, which was connected to his phone. He scanned whatever the camera could see, which included three cameras and a few desks. He then took out another card and pulled up his hood. He used the card to slice the lock and opened the door slightly. He used the same card and threw it, the card sliced through the first camera and was lodged in the second. Chris silently cursed and took out another card. He threw it towards the final camera, the card made impact and the camera was sliced in two. He opened the door and walked into the office, he noticed one final camera out of the corner of his eye and threw a card; which was left lodged in the camera.

"Well I did want them to know that I was here." Chris said sarcastically.

He walked to one of the desks and opened the laptop. He plugged in a drive and he was able to access the laptop. After a few clicks he found what he was looking for. He plugged in another drive and downloaded it. He removed both drives and turned off the computer. He then hid a card with a receiver so he could hear what was going to happen when they discovered his cards. He then exited the office and closed the door, leaving everything as if he did not tamper with it.

The next morning the members of the agency found an interesting sight when they arrived.

"Someone was defiantly here last night." a girl with black gloves said.

"They had playing cards. I wonder if they're fun?" a boy with blonde hair and a straw hat said.

"Odd the cards have sharp edges." A man with glasses said.

"Sharp enough to cut through the cameras." A man with grey hair and a green yukata looking at the cameras.

"Who could have done this." a boy with grey hair and fearful look in his eyes.

"Chris Claremont." a man with brown hair said.

"Who?" a man with black hair and brown coat said.

"He's an English mercenary. His calling card, quite literally, is that he uses playing cards as his weapon." the brown haired man explained.

"How do you know him Dazai-san?" the grey haired boy asked.

"Ran into him once. He's ability user as well." Dazai said. "Playing cards are an odd weapon." the man with glasses said examining a three clubs. "What's his ability?" the man with a brown coat asked. "It's called Gambit. Anything he touches can explode." Dazai explained. "E-e-even people?" the grey haired boy asked fearfully. "Relax Atsushi-kun, he can't. At least I don't think he can." Dazai said. "Did this Claremont take anything? If he went through all the trouble to destroy the cameras as well as the slicing the lock on the door, he must have been after something." the man with grey hair asked. "From the looks of it nothing was taken." the man with glasses said. "Triple check Kunikida! I wan't to be 100% percent sure." the grey haired man said sternly. "Yes, President." Kunikida said stiffening.

In a nearby alleyway Chris sat listening to the conversations. He was taken back when he heard Dazai talk, not expecting him to be around since last he heard he went off the grid. He recognized most of the voices and placed names, and some he did not; the fearful kid in particular was new to him. _They haven't found my receiver or what I took from a laptop_ Chris thought. The information he had taken was the database of the Port Mafia's members, so that he had perfect counter measures against all of them and also data on the Armed Detective Agency for the same reason. Last time he checked however, he was on Dazai's good side. He then sighed and stood up, closed his laptop and walked back to the brick building. When he reached the door of the offices he heard the people scurrying trying to find what was stolen. Chris took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. All of a sudden all the scurrying stopped and footsteps were heard going towards the door. As soon as the door opened, Chris threw a card, which lodged itself in a far wall. The one who opened the door was a boy with grey hair and an odd hair cut, now with a scratch on his cheek and blood tickling down. Everyone did not make a move, while the boy looked like he was about to faint.

"Now that I have your attention. You might want to know why I'm here." Chris in very bad Japanese. "No one understood what you said Chris." Dazai said standing up. " _There's a big difference between understanding and speaking, Dazai._ " Chris said changing to English with the typical English accent.

As Chris entered, he heard a gun being cocked. Chris looked at the man with glasses, prepared to shoot. Chris stopped walking and put his hands in the air.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked. "I'm here to ask some questions." Chris said. "That's what we will be doing, Mr. Claremont." the grey haired man said. "What do you want to know?" Chris asked. "What did you take?" the man asked. "Like I said before, I wanted to get your attention. But if you must know, I took something from that laptop over there." Chris said pointing towards where Dazai was sitting.

Everyone looked towards Dazai, but he raised his hands defensively as if saying he had no idea.

"What did you take from there?" the man asked. "Information. It's on a hard drive that I have in my pocket." Chris said switching back to Japanese.

The man nodded and the man with glasses lowered his gun. Chris pulled out the hard drive and threw it towards Dazai. Dazai then caught it and plugged it into the laptop.

"What did you download?" the grey haired man asked. "Leverage." Chris said simply. "For what?" the man with glasses asked. "I used a separate drive to access your severs. Then I downloaded your files on everyone in this room." Chris said.

Everyone let out a gasp and the man with glasses trained his gun on Chris.

"Why did you do that?" the grey haired man asked. "I need your help." Chris said. "With what?" the man with glasses asked sternly. "I came to Yokohama on a job, and I failed. I need help tracking someone." Chris said. "You want us to help you kill a man?" the man with a brown coat asked. "Well not kill him. That's my job." Chris answered. "Absolutely not! This agency is to help others not find targets!" the grey haired man said. "Here's the thing, that drive Dazai plugged in…well, it's not the right one. I just uploaded a virus into that laptop, which will extend to your servers and all your databases will be lost. As I said leverage." Chris said with a mischievous smile.

Dazai then hastily unplugged the drive and stepped on it, destroying the drive.

"That won't matter, you have about thirty seconds until your serves completely delete. What is your decision?" Chris asked.

The members of the Agency looked at each other, not sure what to do. The man with glasses kept his gun trained, waiting to receive the orders to take a shot. The grey haired man then lifted his hand and tensions seemed to ease.

"Fine, we'll help you track him." the man said defeated. "That's a good decision, Mr. President." Chris said.

"Here Dazai, plug this in. The virus will delete itself." Chris said tossing a drive.

Dazai plugged in the drive and true to his word the virus was deleted.

"Now the database on us." the president said sternly. "Sorry, mate, I'll keep that to my self. For now." Chris said with a smile. "What's your targets name?" Dazai asked. "He works for a shipping company. That deals with trafficking drugs and sometimes people. He is one of the head's and his name is Kyotaro Ayame. He went underground after I failed to kill him." Chris explained. "Who hired you?" the man with glasses asked. "Sorry, mate, that I can't reveal. Confidentiality and the like." Chris said shrugging.

Chris then turned to leave as he opened the door he saw the grey haired boy eyeing him. Chris rolled his eyes and turned back to everyone in the office.

"My contact information is on one of the cards. You guys can figure that out." Chris said smiling.

Night fell on the city once again. Chris was in an alley bouncing a ball against a wall. Every so often, he would throw a card to try to slice the ball in half. Sighing he stood up, placed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the alley. He stood in front of a window and studied his reflection. He wore the same clothes he wore since he got to Yokohama; a brown trench coat, with a purple and black shirt, blue plants, and his brown hair was extremely unkempt. He sighed he knew his temporary apartment was no doubt under surveillance, and all his things were there. _I'm going to need new clothes if I'm going to blend in_ Chris thought. He continued walking, as he walked his stomach began to growl. Chris sighed again and looked into his wallet, there was just enough for a sandwich. At a street vendor, Chris bought a sandwich and a water bottle and sat on a bench in a nearby park. As he began to eat, someone sat down next to him. Chris could see out of the corner of his eye who it was.

"What do you want Dazai?" Chris asked taking a bite out of his sandwich. "It seems you don't have anywhere to stay." Dazai said amused. "What makes you say that?" Chris asked taking another bite out of his sandwich. "Nothing, just wondering." Dazai said. "I'm gonna ask again, what do you want?" Chris asked. "Why go through all this trouble? I know you can find who you're looking for by yourself." Dazai asked. "The Port Mafia is after me. They're the ones who hired me, and when I failed they want me dead." Chris said. "What happened to employer employee confidentiality?" Dazai asked raising an eyebrow. "It evaporated when I failed." Chris said.

Dazai took a deep breath before continuing to ask any questions.

"You never fail?" Dazai asked with a hint of surprise. "I know. I knew everything about my target. Hell I even knew his damn credit score, I even knew his browser history." Chris said sighing. "Do you need to know so much? That's beside the point. Why did the Port Mafia want him dead?" Dazai asked. "I don't ask those questions. I just take the assignments." Chris said. "I forgot you were that kind of mercenary." Dazai said. "Enough about me, what have you been up to? After I left, I heard you went off the grid." Chris asked. "Certain things went down and I needed a change in perspective." Dazai said saddened. "I see." Chris said not prying further.

Chris then opened the bottle of water and began to drink. He then stopped drinking and put the cap on the bottle. He turned his head to face Dazai, and he was still there hanging his head. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"You alright?" Chris asked. "I just wanted some water, so I can use it for suicide." Dazai said downtrodden. "I forgot you're obsessed with killing yourself, for some reason." Chris said rolling his eyes. "How about giving me one of your cards?" Dazai asked with a smile.

"I need to go. I have to get stuff from my apartment." Chris said standing up. "Isn't it under surveillance?" Dazai asked. "I can avoid detection pretty well." Chris said walking away.

Chris stood across his apartment building, hiding in a corner. He looked around the corner and saw a black van across the street with two men sitting inside it. Chris rolled his eyes at the sight.

"Black van, check. Bottom rank henchmen, check. Cliches, check." Chris said pulling out a 5 of hearts.

He threw the card. It pierced the window and blood splattered on the windshield. He looked through the window and the two men were dead with their necks sliced open. He left the card in the car and walked into his apartment. On an adjacent rooftop, stood someone watching him enter. The figure the leapt off the rooftop and into the alley below. Opening the door slightly, he scanned the room and when no one was inside, he entered. He moved to his room and nothing seemed to change. He grabbed a bag and placed two of his extra decks as well as a change of clothes. As he closed his bag he heard the door creak. He pulled out a 9 of clubs and readied himself. He peeked from behind a wall and saw a figure walking in. He the jumped out and threw the card. The card lodged itself into the wall. Getting a better look at the figure, it was a short young man with with light brown, orange hair and a black vest over a white shirt and a long dark coat worn as a cape; along with gloves in his hands. He wore black pants with same color shoes. He also had a hat, that was cut off.

"You bastard you cut off my hat!" the man yelled. "Next time don't sneak up on me, mate. I've got quite the trigger finger." Chris said. "Anyways I'm here to talk. The boss wants to see you." the man said sternly. "Like hell I will. He just wants there so he can kill me." Chris said placing his bag around his shoulders. "You don't have a choice we hired you to do one job and you failed." the man said. "I'm still going to get him. I always get my target." Chris said. "I don't want to take you by force." the man said. "Looks like that's your only option." Chris said.

He then punched the man's face and darted to the door. The man stood up and and growled in anger. He body began to glow red and everything around him began to lift off the ground.

"Sorry mate, but look around you." Chris said.

The man looked and saw cards lighting up with a purple light.

"Aww, shit." the man said.

Chris ran out the door and slammed it shut. He began to descend the stairs and a few moments later, his apartment exploded. The building then began to crumble, with cracks forming everywhere. Cement then began to fall; covering his head, Chris began running towards the exit. He managed to escape and when he turned the building had fallen. Chris then heard police sirens coming from every direction. The rubble of the building began to shift and from the rubble stood the man he had crushed; completely unscathed.

"You've really done it now." the man said.

He then charged towards Chris with his ability enhancing his speed. Chris grabbed three cards and threw them. All three bounced off the man and he continued his charge. Chris brought up his arms to defend himself, but his punch was with so much force Chris was knocked into a nearby building. Coughing blood, Chris steadied himself. He held onto a pole in order to regain his balance. Wiping the blood, he stared at the man.

"Heh." Chris laughed. "What's so funny?" the man asked irritated. "I know who you are. You're one of the executives: Nakahara Chuuya, the gravity user." Chris said.

He then pulled out two more cards and threw one at the base of the pole; slicing it off. He then threw the other towards Nakahara, which he simply knocked aside. However, as he did so it began to glow with a purple light. Nakahara's eyes widened and soon after the card exploded. Nakahara jumped out of the smoke and stared at Chris with eyes with the intent to kill.

"You bastard! That's the second time you do that!" Nakahara said angrily. "Don't worry, that's not all I got." Chris said.

He then charged towards Nakahara with the pole enveloped in the same purple energy. Nakahara's body then began to glow red again and he charged as well. The two exchanged blows causing a crater to form around them. Nakahara then moved in for a punch, but Chris managed to dodge. He then swung his pole, hitting Nakahara across the face. The force of the hit knocked Nakahara back slightly, but he regained his balance. He looked up to see a card lodged into his shoulder. He winced at the pain and pulled the card out. Using the distraction, Chris swung his pole and hit Nakahara on the side, but Nakahara did not move. He looked up and smiled. He then punched Chris in the stomach and the force sent him into another wall.

"They should've sent me to apprehend you the first time. Akutagawa is too reckless." Nakahara said. "Who said I was done?" Chris said.

Nakahara looked towards Chris and his eyes glowed purple with the same energy as his cards. With one card in each of his fingers gaps, he launched six cards towards Nakahara.

"Fuck me." Nakahara said.

As the cards neared him, there was an explosion of purple light and smoke. Chris then slipped into an alley and hid behind a dumpster. He lifted his shirt to reveal many blue and purple bruises. He then began to cough and with each cough blood came out. He then hunched over and more blood came out as he coughed. He then groaned and rested against the wall.

"You have a lot of blood." a voice said.

Chris looked up and saw Dazai looking at him from inside the dumpster. Chris raised an eyebrow, but waved the thoughts out of my head.

"You left quite the mess. But, surprisingly, you beat Chuuya." Dazai said with a smile. "The bastard almost killed me! I had to fight back full force, I would've gotten bloody obliterated!" Chris yelled out. "You should go to a hospital." Dazai said. "I can barely move. How would you expect me to get to a hospital?" Chris asked. "I brought some people." Dazai said pointing towards something.

Chris looked to where he pointed and saw a blonde haired man with glasses and a grey haired boy with a fearful look in his eyes. Chris recognized them from the files he stole off the Detective Agency's database: Kunikida Doppo and Nakajima Atsushi. Dazai then jumped out of the dumpster and picked up Chris. Chris winced in pain as Dazai lifted him.

"Hey watch it. This hurts a lot. And you smell like trash." Chris said covering his nose. "He was in a dumpster." Kunikida said with distaste. "The car's close by Dazai-san. We can get him to a hospital." Atsushi said. "Why are you helping me? After what you said about helping assassins." Chris said weakly. "You did threaten us." Kunikida said bluntly. "Oh right that." Chris said passing out.

The thing Chris remembered was waking up in a hospital bed. The sun shined into his eyes from the window. He tried to lift his right arm, but pain roared. He then lifted his left with less pain, but he still raised it to block out the sun. The the blind closed and the sunlight disappeared. Chris turned his head and saw the grey haired boy returning to the chair he was sitting in.

"I noticed you were trying to block the light." the boy said fearfully. "Thank you." Chris said. "Why are you a mercenary?" the boy asked. "Pays well. Plus not much to do when you're a ability user in England." Chris said. "Are there a lot of ability users there?" the boy asked. "Don't know. Supposedly, there's one who's the strongest of all: William Shakespeare. Never met him and doubt I ever will. He's supposedly got a hand in everything government, banking, and everything else. Rumor also goes that he has a large group of ability users all throughout the world. As I said, though, I don't really know." Chris explained. "Have you ever tried looking for him? You are a mercenary." the boy said. "I won't bother to look for someone who probably doesn't exist." Chris said. "Oh I see." the boy said downtrodden.

Chris turned over in his bed to avoid the boys gaze. He then sighed and turned back to face him.

"I have tried kid, I was only led to dead ends. If he doesn't want to be found, the he can stay bloody hidden." Chris said with frustration. "Do you have a family?" the boy asked. "Are you an orphan Atsushi?" Chris asked. "I was. The Agency is my family now." Atsushi said happily. "That's good. To answer your question, I do have a family. Rather did, times were had and to make things easier I left. I discovered my ability soon after. Another ability user took me in trained me then abandoned me. You could say I've been alone for a while." Chris said.

Atsushi then grew silent and faced down. Chris now understood the boy he was alone for most of his life, similar to him, and only now he found happiness. Chris then sat up and rested against the bed frame. He had just noticed he was not in a hospital. _Perhaps the Agency offices are bigger then I thought_ Chris thought. The the door to the room opened and in stepped in Dazai. He was shuffling the deck of card Chris always carried. Chris scowled as he watched Dazai.

"Ahem." Chris said. "Oh, I didn't know you were awake. These cards are surprisingly sharp." Dazai said putting his cards down. "I'm missing one." Chris said. "Oh right your special card." Dazai said holding out an ace of spades. "What is it with that card?" Dazai said. "It's none of your damn business." Chris said. "Fine. I won't push it." Dazai said placing the card down.

"You know where your target is don't you?" Dazai asked. "What makes you say that?" Chris replied scowling. "You don't need out help. Tell the truth." Dazai said with a threatening undertone. "Dazai-san please calm down." Atsushi said fearfully. "It's fine kid. I have an idea where he is, but I'm not sure." Chris said. "Well we have a lead, lets see if it coincides with yours." Dazai said.

Chris nodded and began to get out of bed. As he did so pain in his chest grew. Chris clenched his chest until the pain subsided. He then stood up and walked towards where Dazai led him. He entered a meeting room where a short statured man with a brown hat and coat stood. He also wore glasses and seemed to be studying Chris. Along with was the grey haired man with a green yukata. He had a stern expression on his face as he watched Chris. Kunikida was there too, studying Chris as well. One of two men were the director of the Agency: Fukuzawa Yukichi, while the other was Ranpo Edogawa.

"Take a seat Mr. Claremont." Fukuzawa said pointing to an empty seat. "I'd rather stand." Chris said.

Ranpo then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Well we managed to narrow a possible place where your target is," he said, "we were made aware that you might have an idea as well." "I have an idea of where, not an exact location." Chris said studying the map. "Well, in any case. There is a safe house on the outskirts of the city. Recently there was a lot of money withdrawn form some holding, from that person you talked about, and it was transferred to another account which is located at that safe house." Ranpo explained.

Chris placed his fingers on his chin, pensive. He knew about the safe house when he did his research on the target. After he went off the grid he assumed that Kyotaro would go there.

"Thanks. When this is over, I'm in the wind." Chris said as he turned to leave. "Wait a minute." Fukuzawa said. "Yeah?" Chris replied. "Take Dazai and Atsushi with you." Fukuzawa said. "Why?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow. "Just in case." Fukuzawa said scowling.

Chris nodded and walked out the door. As he exited the Agency's office, out walked Dazai and Atsushi.

"Lets get moving." Chris said.

They drove towards the outskirts of the city. Chris shuffled his deck easing the anxiety.

"What are you going to do once you kill your target?" Atsushi asked. "Collect what I'm owed, despite everything." Chris said putting away his deck of cards.

"You're about to find out what's so special about that ace of spades card he has." Dazai whispered to Atsushi.

They arrived to the safe house. Armed guards were waiting in front of the door. They both had automatic assault rifles across their chest.

"Military grade weapons." Chris said holding out two cards.

He then threw the card and hit both men in the necks. Blood splattered on the door as the two men dropped dead. Chris got out the car and examine the bodies. He then dismantled the guns and cut the door to the lock with one of his card. Dazai and Atsushi walked to Chris just as he opened the door.

"Let's move." Chris said.

The door led to a flight of stairs which descended farther into the compound.

"This guys is ready for a nuclear war." Chris said. "Maybe." Dazai said.

The stairway led into a brightly lit hallway. The group walked down the hallway, which led to a large door.

"When I think of underground safe houses, this isn't exactly what I picture." Chris said. "What's behind the door?" Atsushi asked. "No idea, but stay here until I tell you to." Chris said.

He then pulled out a card and sliced the lock on the door. He the lightly pushed the door and all of a sudden, bullets were flying. Chris moved away form the door, while Dazai and Atsushi did the same. Chris then pulled out a card and threw it through the small opening in the door way. As the card flew it glowed in a purple light and exploded. Chris the opened the door and threw card after card to all the goons. When the smoke cleared all the goons had dropped dead, each with a card either in their heads, necks, or heart. One goon crawled towards a gun, but before he could grab it, Chris cut off his hand with a card. He then threw another one into his head. Chris called for Atsushi and Dazai and told them to stand guard until he returned. In that large room, there was only one door, Chris opened the door and a bullet flew right past his cheek grazing it. Chris looked forwards and saw his target: Kyotaro Ayame. He held a pistol with a targeting beam on the underside. The red dot was pointed at his forehead.

"So you're the one who attacked me at my exchange a few days back." Kyotaro said. "I was hired to kill you and I will." Chris said as the ace of spades slid down his sleeve and into his hands.

"I know who you are: Chris Claremont. Your weapon of choice gives it away." Kyotaro said still pointing the gun. "I'm glad I'm famous." Chris said. "I'm going to make you a deal. Kill the ones who hired you to kill me and I'll pay you double. If not, I will kill you on the spot." Kyotaro threatened. "Sorry mate, but once I take a contract I don't change anything about it." Chris said. "So be it." Kyotaro said.

Everything moved in slow motion from there. As Kyotaro pulled the trigger, Chris readied himself to throw the card. As the hammer pulled back, Chris released his card. The bullet then fired off, but before it could travel very far the card cut it in half followed by the gun. It then lodged itself into Kyotaro's head and blood splattered in the wall behind him. Kyotaro's head then hung back and his gun hand dropped lifelessly as the gun fell to the floor. Chris walked over to the body and pulled out the card. He the leaned closer to the body.

"Plus I'm also killing you for my own satisfaction. Since I failed last time." Chris said.

He then walked out of the room where Dazai and Atsushi were waiting.

"Is it done?" Dazai asked. "Yeah." Chris said.

As the walked back up the stairs, Chris cleaned the ace of spades and out it back into the deck. Feeling the amount of card he had left, he decided on buying a new deck.

"Now you know why he considers that card special: it's his kill card." Dazai whispered to Atsushi.

"Now as for the drive with all our data?" Dazai asked. "It should be in your mailbox by tomorrow." Chris said.

Dazai nodded and walked to the car. Chris then parted ways with the Agency detectives and walked back towards the city. When he arrived, a black van appeared in front of him. The door opened revealing an old man.

"Come with me please." the old man said gesturing for Chris to get into the car.

Chris said nothing and entered the van. When he entered a black sack was placed over his head. Chris could feel the car begin to move and drive through the streets. The van then stopped and Chris was forced out of the car. He was then led somewhere and the next thing he knew he was in an elevator. He continued to be led towards somewhere and then he heard a door being opened. He was then forcefully sat down and the sack was removed form his head. Chris blinked a few times before adjusting to the light. He looked around and noticed he was in an office. He looked forwards to see a man dressed in all black minus a red scarf and white gloves sitting across from him with a red haired woman standing to his left and Nakahara to his right.

"I see you completed the task." the man said happily. "But was it necessary to put up such theatrics?" Chris asked. "I don't understand what you're asking." the man said. "Tsch, whatever." Chris said. "Please, come over here." the man said gesturing with his hands.

Chris hesitated for a moment, he never felt so fearful in front of anyone.

"Do not worry. These two will do nothing to harm you." the man said.

Chris then stood up and walked towards the man until he stopped in front of the desk.

"Do you have what I hired you to get?" the man asked. "Yeah I did mate. And it wasn't bloody easy either." Chris said placing a flash drive on the mans desk. "Wonderful!" the man said happily.

"Chuuya would you give this man his compensation." the man said.

Nakahara grunted and handed Chris a briefcase.

"Is everything here?" Chris asked. "Indeed it is. Plus a little extra for killing Kyotaro. Since our business partnership soured I needed him dealt with." the man said. "Next time use one of your own underlings for a kill job. Let me handle stealing data and files." Chris said. "I'll keep that in mind. You're free to leave." the man said.

Chris bowed slightly and turned to leave.

"By the way tell Jack he did a fine job molding you." the man said. "I haven't seen him in years. I'm pretty sure he's dead." Chris said leaving the office.

Chris walked out into the city. The sun was setting and people were returning to their homes after a long day of work or school. Chris walked and continued to do so, he had nowhere significant to be. As he walked, he felt someone follow him. His slow paced turned into an almost running pace. He turned into an alley and pulled out a card waiting for the person to pass by.

"Looks like we trapped the rat." a voice of a boy said.

"And he's got nowhere to go." a voice of a girl said.

"Show yourself!" Chris yelled out.

He then felt a strong pain in his hip. He looked down to see a dagger lodged into it. He quickly pulled out the dagger and threw it aside. Chris' vision then began to blur and he began to loose his balance. He looked up and saw a man walking towards him.

"Good work Juliet," the man said, "go to sleep Chris, you'll understand when you wake up."

Chris could feel as he slowly began to loose consciousness. He then fell to the floor and the man kneeled next to him watching as he slowly passed out.

"We got a lot of work to do, Gambit." the man said.

 **AN: This is another one shot that I've been working on for a while now. When I first saw Bungou Stray Dogs, I thought of it as being similar to X-Men; so this is how this crossover came about. I chose Gambit because his ability is the one that could easily be explained and adapted to Bungou. That and he's my favorite superhero. I went the route of choosing his creator as the main character, similar to the actual show, and named his ability after Gambit. Now explanations aside, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. If you want this story to continue feel free to PM me or leave it in the reviews. Remember to follow, favorite, and/or review if you haven't. For those of you wondering The New Miracle will be updated, but finals are this week at school so it'll be after those end. Second, I made a Twitter account check my bio for the link. There you can see when I upload a new chapter or story, as well as updates on how things go, and general shenanigans.**


End file.
